The Flame of Love and Beauty
by MinhUsagi134
Summary: Once Upon A Time, Paulina overhears Danny Phantom talking about pretty girls are too weak and dumb. To prove to him that she not just a pretty face, she trains under Jazz Fenton to become a ghost hunter. Things get more complicated when she falls for the unthinkable person and becomes something that makes her life immortally endangered. Can she survive or will she perish?
1. Unfortunate Heartbroken Souls

**Paulina: Say it….**

**Me: Um… No…**

**Danny: Don't make me call the Sailor Scouts….**

**Me: NO! Don't they are annoying to be around with during "The Sailor Suns" story….**

**Danny: Say it then…**

**Me: Fine… I don't own Danny Phantom….**

**Paulina: Yay! Here is a la Pizza and aqua…**

**Me: Yay! Let's start the show!**

**Chapter 1- Unfortunate Heartbroken Souls**

Paulina was at the Nasty Burger eating some fries with Star, when a ghost appeared and yelled.

"I want DANNY PHANTOM!" the ghost said.

Everyone screamed and ran form the restaurant. Paulina and Star who were the only brave ones said.

"If you really want to get a ghost kid, don't scare everyone AWAY!" Paulina and Star said.

The ghost said.

"WHY SHOULD I DO THAT!"  
"Cause the ghost boy might not show up at a 50% rate," star said.  
The ghost thought of that and said.

"I still got the other 50% though," the weird ghost said. Paulina and Star groaned and forehead slap themselves. Are all ghosts so dumb?

"Hey, Technus! Next time when you want to find me, don't make a scene!" Danny Phantom appeared and said.

"THAT'S WHAT WE SAID!"Paulina and Star exclaimed.

Danny Phantom then used his ghost powers to slam Technus into a pan of oil and burgers.

Technus than used his powers to try to wound the ghost boy, but Danny Phantom used his go through walls powers to avoid the power of Technus and weaken the ghost using his freezing powers and trapped the technology ghost with the Fenton Thermos.

Danny Phantom than flew away without a word and Paulina was so mystified by his hero character ship and how he understood what she felt of the other dumb ghost.

Star smiled at her best friend, and dragged her outside.

Isin't Danny Phantom so mysterious," Paulina said all dreamy. Star frowned and was sorry for her sister like friend.

"Paulina, I hate to tell you, but Danny Phantom is a ghost, you are a human girl. The chance of you two dating is one out of a million," Star said.

Paulina frowned at her friend's worried statement.

"I know that, but I can't help it," Paulina said.

Star nodded and hugged Paulina in comfort.

Later on, the two girls said bye and went their separate ways and Paulina was on the way to the park when she heard ghost boy's voice.

"Sam, I told you I don't like Paulina, I like tough girls who don't need a guy to save her. No, I don't want to date your Goth friend you met! Bye," Danny Phantom said on the phone. He then flew away and what he did not see was Paulina. Paulina was heartbroken and wanted to scream loudly to show the world her pain. She could not take it anymore pain and knew she what she had to do. To prove the world and Danny Phantom that she was tough, she had to be one. She knew perfectly what she had to do for both love and revenge. It was to be a ghost hunter.

Paulina smiled and went home to call Star. She then left her helpless little girl in the past and her fears of broken love behind her, forever.


	2. Jazz's New Student

**Me: I am back!**

**Danny: You are late…**

**Paulina: Be quiet Danny! She is on time!**

**Me: Thank you Paulina, since you defended me, you get to **

**say the disclaimer for today.**

**Paulina: Yay! MinhUsagi134 does not own Danny Phantom!**

**Me: It is true, anyway on with the show!**

**Chapter 2- Jazz's new student**

Paulina was heading toward the Fenton house with Star one day. Star was nervous for friend.

"Are you sure Paulina, being a ghost hunter is a lot of work for a normal girl in high school," Star said.

Paulina smiled.  
"It is fine Star; Danny Phantom says he likes tough girl and I love to make fun dumb worthless ghost!" Paulina said in a soothing tone to Star.

"Ok, but call me when you are done so I can pick you up and feel better that you survived," Star said worried.

Paulina rolled her eyes and smiled widely. Soon when Star left, Paulina ring the door bell, a machine came out and scanned Paulina and disappeared in the house. The door opened and revealed Danny Fenton.

"Paulina? What are you doing here?" Danny said and was in his boxers and his usual T shirt. Paulina blushed and said.

"I am here to see Jazz," she said.

Danny nodded and let her in.

"Danny? Who is at the door?" said Jazz Fenton. Paulina knew Jazz as the most excelling student ever in Casper High History. Jazz was voted to be a tutor and councillor to other students in need this year since the last one did not go well and made all the students depressed. Paulina absolutely adored Jazz and looked up to Jazz as her 2nd mom and idol.

"Hi, I am Paulina Gomez and I had an interview with you," Paulina said.

"Oh yes, you wanted to be my first and only ghost huntress student and soon to be partner in ghost hunting," Jazz said and smiled.

Danny was shocked. _Paulina_ a ghost hunter and student?

"Wait… WHAT!?" Danny said. Jazz sighed.

"Danny you forgot to wear pants again," Jazz said.

Danny looked down and ran to his room and shut the door.

Jazz sighed and shook her head.

"So sorry about my little brother, he never remembers to wear pants in the house when it's not a school day," Jazz said.

Paulina giggled.

"Ok, so lets go to the kitchen to do the interview," Jazz said.

Paulina and Jazz then walked to the big kitchen. Paulina sat down as Jazz made then some hot chocolate with 5 jumbo marshmallows.

"So you want to be a ghost hunter huh? Why?" Jazz said as she sat down and handed Paulina the mug with a man's face on it.

"Um… I am really interested in the ghost world and how other people work to keep our community safe," Paulina said.

Jazz smiled and nodded.

"So what are you grades like and do you have any extra curriculum," Jazz asked Paulina.

"I have straight A's and I am the head cheerleader in the Casper High and I also belonged to Key Club and Invisible Children Club," Paulina said. "I don't think people like Danny know that I am in those two clubs."

Jazz smiled and said.

"Paulina, do you want to protect others in need even it means risking your life?"

Paulina thought about that. _Do I really want to risk my life to save others? _

"Yes, I want to risk my life to save others from ghost," Paulina said.

Jazz smiled and nodded and said.

"That concludes our interview and we can start the lesson," Jazz said.

Paulina stopped.

"Wait, I passed?" Paulina said.

Jazz smiled and nodded. Paulina shrieked and jumped up and down.

"Thank you," Paulina said.

"You deserve it, your resume is impressive and I love the positive attitude," Jazz said.

Paulina smiled and soon Paulina passed through the lesson quickly and smoothly and gave Jazz time to teach 25 weeks of lessons.

"You might finish this class and be a hunter with me by a few months," Jazz said as she put her grading pen down after 14 exams that were completed by Paulina.

"I just can't believe that I just completed 25 weeks of lessons in 3 hours," Paulina said as she was lying down in the couch tired.

Danny then walked down the stairs now in his pants and went to sit next to Paulina.

"Danny dear, why did it take you up to 3 hours to put on some pant?" Jazz said as Paulina got up and giggled.

"No…. I was….. playing video games after I put on some… pants…" Danny said as he tries to not look at Jazz.

"Sure you did Danny, sure you did," Jazz said as she walked to the kitchen to get Paulina a snack.

Danny and Paulina then sat there in silence while Paulina looked at her hands while Danny stared at the wall.

"So, you are going to be a ghost hunter now," Danny said.

"Yep," Paulina said.

"That's cool," Danny said.

"You know Danny, this should not get awkward for us," Paulina said when she finally looked at Danny.

"Yeah, we are just two people who know each other and the other was seen with no pants on," Danny said awkwardly.

"Yeah and I am a normal popular teenage girl who wants to be a ghost hunter," Paulina said. They both smiled and stared at the wall for a while.

"I should help your sister," Paulina said as she got up.

"Yeah," Danny said.

Paulina then was heading to walk to the kitchen when a machine then beeped and roll past Paulina while knocking Paulina over.

Paulina was falling fast and couldn't stop herself. Paulina closed her eyes, waiting for the pain.

She then stopped and Paulina opened her eyes. She was catched by arms; she looked up and saw….Danny.

Danny had a worried look and it faded when Paulina got up and hugged Danny. Danny was shocked and hugged Paulina back. When they released, Paulina and Danny still had their foreheads touching and Danny looked up at Paulina's beautiful dark brown eyes. Paulina couldn't help but give a loving look at Danny while staring at Danny's beautiful blue eyes. Paulina's heart was pounding so hard and Danny's heart was beating as fast as Paulina's. Paulina only thought: "_Look at Danny's beautiful eyes! I can see his personality and mood by his eyes! I love how Danny never has to take forever on his beautiful looks"_ and Danny was thinking: _"Look at Paulina's eyes, they show her mood and personality so easily. It must be easy for Star to know Paulina so well. Paulina is so pretty without her make up on and her hair naturally in big curls like she did her hair with a curling iron." _They were about to kiss when Jazz walked in. They released and stood far away form each other. Jazz put down the snacks down at the table.

"Here are some snacks, what did I miss?" Jazz said as she looked curiously at Danny and Paulina. Boy, was it going to be awkward for the two teens.


	3. Best Friends

**Me: Yay! New Chapter!  
Danny: It's about time…**

**Me: Hey blame school…**

**Paulina: Quit it Fenton! She is trying the best she can!  
Me: Why thank you Paulina…. You can do the disclaimer again and a free new car.**

**Paulina: Yay! MinhUsagi134 does not own Danny Phantom!**

**Me: It's true… anyway… ON WITH SHOW!**

**Chapter 3- Best Friends **

Paulina was panting as she just finished her 19th lap and sat down and drank 2 gallons of water.

"Ok, that's all for today," Jazz said as she looked up from her tall pile of papers that Paulina had finished earlier.

Paulina nodded and left and headed toward the kitchen for more water.

While Paulina was drinking water, she thought about "the accident" with Danny. That was a code name for the almost kiss. Paulina couldn't believe that she almost did something dumb and stupid. She knew that Danny was already taken by the Valerie or Sam. It was not possible though that Sam was with Danny, because the two friends dated a while but broke up and the news spread so fast that the famous couple broken up. It couldn't be that the two were together again.

"Hey, Paulina," a voice said behind Paulina.

Paulina jumped and turned around and saw….. Danny.

"Geez, Danny! You scared me!" Paulina said.

Danny laughed and smiled.

"It was funny though," Danny said.

"Yeah, sure and I am afraid of ghost," Paulina said as she rolled her eyes.

Danny's laughter died down and it was kind of awkward for the two.

Paulina could only think of "the accident". Paulina had mixed feelings of the almost kiss. Maybe Danny wanted her to be his friend, not a love interest. Certainly, Danny would like that better.

"Danny, this should not be awkward for us, it was an accident right?" Paulina said." I mean your parent's inventions kind of knock me over and you the hero, saved me,"

Danny paused for a second and nodded.

"Yeah, I told my parents and they were so sorry for what had happen." Danny said.

"Yeah, can we start over and be friends," Paulina said then pull out her hand and waited.

Danny looked at Paulina and her hand. Danny looked at Paulina and shook her hand.  
"Friends," Danny said.

Paulina smiled and was trying to not scream in happiness that it all worked out.

**Sorry if it was WAY too short. I was on a hurry and I was too busy watching Hunger Games. I also could not make it any longer do to my certain beloved relatives.**


	4. Paulina's Dark Past

**Me: I don't own Danny Phantom**

**Danny: You are so right..**

**Paulina: Be quiet Danny!**

**Me: Why thank you Paulina…**

**Paulina: You're Welcome**

**Me: Anyway on with the Show!**

**Chapter 3- Paulina's Dark Past**

Paulina was thinking about Danny for some strange reason the next day. All she could think about his expressions when she wanted to be friends.  
"Paulina….Paulina….PAULINA!" Star yelled to get her friend's attention.

"Wait…What?" Paulina said.

Star smiled and said.

"I was asking you, if you were okay, you were so dazed and in another world the whole day," Star said.

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking about…stuff," Paulina said.

Star raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, stuff," Star said. "Is this "stuff" about Danny Fenton and your _love_ story?"

"No….pftt….. No," Paulina said nervously.

"Uh huh, sure you are not thinking about Danny Fenton," Star said as she raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, it was about Danny," Paulina admitted to Star.

"YES! I knew it!" Star yelled in excitement.

Paulina smiled at her friend.

"You like him… you like him …" Star sang.

"Who do you like," Dash asked as he slid to a seat next to Paulina.

"Uhh…. I was talking about the shoes I got… its name is He the Shoe..." Star said in a terrible but convincing lie.

Paulina thought.

"Seriously Star?! He the Shoe!?" Paulina thought.

Dash raised his eyebrow.

"You girls are so weird," Dash said.

When Dash left, Paulina turned to Star.

"Seriously! He the Shoe?!" Paulina whisper shouted at Star.

"Sorry! I panicked!" Star said.

Paulina smiled at Star and left Star to English class.

"Well, class," Mr. Said. "We have a project on a love story that is based on Romeo and Juliet that is worth ¼ of your grade. I thought that this should be fun and we are doing this in partners."

Everyone in the class groaned and the teacher rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Okay, so Fenton with Sanchez, Sam with Turner, and Star with Dash, and the rest can figure the partner pairs in this table I made," the teacher said bored.

Paulina flinched at her last name and stopped. Wait, she Paulina with Danny Fenton?

This was not happening.

Paulina was not happy that she made a friend one day and now has to do a love story with him.

"Hey, Danny let's get started," Paulina said as she turned to her partner. Danny of course was asleep and Paulina sighed.  
"Danny…Danny…DANNY!" Paulina shouted and Danny woke up and saw Paulina.

"Oh hey, Paulina. I heard that we were partners," Danny said dumbly.

Paulina sighed.

"Yes, Danny, yes we are," Paulina said. "Now I was thinking we can do a forbidden love story but with a twist, it can be modern!"

Danny blinked.  
"Uhh….sure Paulina," Danny said.

"Okay, now let's start the script," Paulina said.

Danny nodded and they both took out some paper and start writing whatever Paulina wrote.

"Umm….. Paulina can I ask you a question," Danny asked.

"Yeah sure, what is it," Paulina said as she wrote down some more lines for her character.

"Uhh, why did you said that your last name was Gomez when your last name is Sanchez," Danny asked.

Paulina stopped writing; she looked around and looked at Danny.

"My Father that's why," Paulina whispered. "My father use to abuse me and my mum back in my childhood. Everyday, I would come home and be abused my father and I have to hide my bruises from mum or my father, Robert Sanchez would abuse me more. My mums one day saw my bruise and report it to the police. My fathers found out, and try to get rid of me and my mum and hide. It failed and he was arrested. My mother remarried to another man 2 years later and his name was Carlos Gomez. He was so nice and loved me and mum a lot. He would do anything to protect us. I loved Carlos a lot, and I remembered me looking up to him more then a stepfather.

I used to pretend that he was my real father all the time. I started to call him daddy. Then, my real father escaped and went back to my home. My new father found out and tried to protect us. My real father was about to shoot me and Carlos took the bullet for me. My mother screamed and I was shocked. The man that I called Daddy, took a bullet for me, then I knew that Carlos really love me and mum. I then called the police and my father was arrested. Carlos survived and my family changed my last name to Gomez, but we pretended that my name was still Sanchez to not tell anyone about my dark past." Paulina silently cried and tears rolled down her face. Paulina quickly wip;ed then away.

Danny was shocked, Paulina wasn't really that happy with her life. Everyone always thought that Paulina was a spoiled little happy rich kid. No wonder, Star always followed Paulina. Star probably knew and wanted to make sure Paulina was safe.

"Is that why, Star follows you around all day?" Danny asked. Paulina nodded.

"I only told people that I trusted and so far the only ones who knew are the school, my mum, Carlos of course, you, and Star. Star hated my real father and followed me around to protect me," Paulina said.

"Wait…. You trust me," Danny asked. Paulina nodded.

"Yeah, I know it in my heart that you won't tell anyone," Paulina said.

"But…. We just became friends," Danny said.

Paulina smiled and said.

"My heart tells me that I can trust you."

Danny was shocked.

"_She trusts me" _Danny thought.

Paulina smiled and went back to her work.

Danny smiled and pushed a lock of hair from Paulina's face.


End file.
